


Mr. Snuggles

by fs_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuta stole Johnny's teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_hyuck/pseuds/fs_hyuck
Summary: Both Johnny and Yuta can't fall asleep without hugging something, Johnny has his countless of plushies for that, but Yuta doesn't.One night when Yuta is caught waiting on Johnny he finds himself a cuddle buddy and maybe even a lover that he always wanted.





	Mr. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back with some fluffy Johnyu!  
> enjoy these two being complete softies :D
> 
> english is not my first language so i apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistakes

After a long and exhausting day, Johnny was finally able to kick off his shoes and hang his coat on the hanger, he rolled his shoulders and his neck, letting his body lose its tension. He was greeted by silence, he didn't expect anything else. 

 

He always got home later than everyone else because he stayed back to practice a bit more because he hated to see himself making mistakes in the presence of the others. When Johnny walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink he was caught off guard by loud groaning. He nearly dropped his glass but he managed to place it down on the counter before he actually did. He shuffled closer to the doorway that led back to the living room, once he got there he peaked around the corner into the room. It was dark so it was hard to see what was going on but the continuous groaning kept going.

 

Johnny tiptoed closer to the couch where the sounds in Johnny's ears came from. He turned on a small light to see which one of the members it was that fell asleep on the couch. It was all the light Johnny needed because he knew who it was right away. The mop of faded out pink hair was all it took.

 

“Yuta?” Johnny shook the sleeper softly, trying to wake him up. It was cold and the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to fall asleep on.

 

The other groaned in response but began to move towards Johnny, “Yuta, wake up.”

 

“No…” Yuta smacked Johnny's hand away as he furrowed his brows together, “Johnny?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

Yuta opened his eyes slightly and noticed that it indeed was the taller member, “I see you came home.” With his eyes still half open Yuta smiled sheepishly and Johnny's heart did a thing.

 

“Were you waiting for me?” Johnny asked as Yuta sat up and stretched, a familiar teddy bear fell from the couch. “Mr. Snuggles?!”

 

Yuta inwardly cursed at himself, “You stole my teddy bear??”

 

“N-No..” Yuta turned away his head, “It was already on the couch.”

 

“I left it on my bed this morning.”

 

Yuta's face burned a bright red at Johnny's nonchalant statement. He turned into a stuttering mess trying to get himself out of the situation.

 

“I-I...I-I j-just needed s-something...something to hug!” 

 

“Something to hug?” Johnny straightened his back as he was still hunched over, “There are seven other members in this dorm, why didn't you just go to them?”

 

Yuta mumbled something underneath his breath as he brought up his knees to his face.

 

“What?” Johnny couldn't catch what Yuta said, or at least he pretended not to. 

 

“I said,” Yuta began, his voice louder now but not too loud to wake up the others, “They are not you.”

 

A smirk formed on Johnny's lips as he knew that what he heard Yuta mumble was true, “Stop smiling like that,” Yuta threw the pillow he was laying on against Johnny who just chuckled.

 

“Please, this is so embarrassing, stop it.” Yuta stood up, his oversized shirt fell over his hips and one of the legs of his sweatpants stayed on half of his calf. Johnny couldn't help the hearts that formed in his eyes, the messy hair and the way Yuta's collar fell over one of his shoulders, it did things to Johnny’s heart.

 

Yuta picked up the teddy bear from the ground that was as big as his upper body maybe even bigger. He put it against Johnny's chest, the blush on his cheeks was still slightly there.

 

“Cute.” The word just slipped past Johnny's lips, Yuta looked up at the taller in shock, they were really close and Yuta saw that Johnny's gaze was full of love, it sent him into a panicked state.

 

His body tensed and he looked for the best way to escape out of this very situation, even though he and Johnny have known each other for a pretty long time and have spent that time mostly together, the romantic feelings came into play just a few months ago.

 

The members kept teasing them and asking if they were already together or have gone out on a date, when one of them was alone. Yuta would always panic and tries to run away while Johnny just straight up tells them if they have or haven't. Not that a lot has happened yet.

 

But before Yuta could run away he was grabbed by his waist, “Don't run from me now.” 

 

“R-Run away?!” Yuta chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, “I wasn’t planning on that!” He laughed awkwardly but stopped once he saw the look on Johnny’s face.

 

“You really need to go to bed.” Johnny said softly, “The couch isn’t that comfortable, you know.”

 

Gaining his confidence back, Yuta looked Johnny dead in the eye, “Only if you cuddle with me.”

 

“Wasn’t that already the plan?” Johnny deadpanned, not even phased by what Yuta said, it melted Yuta’s mind into a puddle.

 

_ How does he do this so easily?  _ Yuta thought, he just nodded as a response to Johnny. Without even a second to spare Johnny raced to the kitchen to put the stuff back which he got out a bit earlier and to turn the lights off before he returned to Yuta’s side.

 

“Here.” Johnny handed his teddy bear to Yuta, “Hold him for a second.”

 

Yuta took the teddy bear out of Johnny’s hand and a second later his feet weren’t on the ground anymore, Yuta wanted to yell but he didn’t as it would wake up the light sleepers in their dormitory. “Put me down, you idiot!” Yuta whisper-yelled as Johnny carried Yuta bridal style towards the stairs, “I can walk on my own!”

 

“But this is more fun.”

 

Yuta rolled his eyes as he held onto Johnny for dear life because climbing up the stairs with someone in your arms, you are bound to lose balance. “I’m not going to let you fall,” Johnny whispered sincerely as they reached the top of the stairs, “Yours or mine?”

 

“Mine. I am all alone in that room.” Yuta said a hint of sadness could be found in his expression.

 

“Well, now you will not be!” Johnny grinned and they arrived at Yuta’s room, Yuta let go of Johnny’s shirt with one hand and opened the door. Johnny walked through it and placed Yuta down on the bed. “Wrap yourself up for a little while, I’ll have to shower and change into my sleeping clothes.”

 

“I’ll be waiting right here,” Yuta said as he crawled underneath the covers, Johnny walked out of the room leaving Yuta alone in the dark. Yuta turned around to lay on his side and pulled out his phone, the bright screen hurt his eyes making him groan once again.

 

Once he turned the brightness down he could finally see the letters on his screen, he had multiple messages of a certain brat.

 

**_Brat #1:_ **

_ Yutaaaa _

_ Has Johnny arrived yet???? _

_ Yuttaaaaa _

_ Don’t tell me you fell asleep on the couch…. _

_ You totally did  _

_ You gonna steal my cuddle buddy? D: _

 

Yuta chuckled at the number of messages he had gotten, his phone buzzed in his hand again and he looked at his screen.

 

**_Brat #1:_ **

_ I know you are reading these, but if you are actually going to cuddle with Johnny, man! Congratsss _

_ Also if you want me to, I’ll stop teasing you and Johnny about it… _

 

**_Yuta:_ **

_ Stop teasing us about what? _

_ I thought you were only teasing me.. _

 

**_Brat #1:_ **

_ Oh shit _

_ I meant that I’ll stop teasing you about Johnny and all that _

 

**_Yuta:_ **

**** _ Okay, whatever, Hyuckie... _

_ Go to sleep, you brat _

**_Brat #1:_ **

_ Finee! _

**_Yuta:_ **

_ But really, thank you, Hyuck _

 

Donghyuck sent a heart back and after that Yuta saw that he went offline, Yuta sighed in relief knowing that he was probably going to sleep. He checked the time and saw that it was nearly3 AMM, he also hadn’t really paid attention to the sound of the shower but he knew Johnny was done once he felt the bed dip down behind him. An arm draped itself around his waist, a breath tickled Yuta’s neck.

 

“You okay?” Yuta whispered to the one behind him.

 

“Just amazing,” Johnny responded as he pulled Yuta a little closer to his chest, he sighed again when he put his chin on top of Yuta’s head. “Finally at peace.”

 

“You don’t really sound fine, Johnny.” Yuta retorted, he noticed some sarcasm in Johnny’s words, “If you don’t want to cuddle that is fine too, you know.”

 

The arm around Yuta’s waist disappeared because Johnny sat up in confusion. “Do you not want to cuddle?”

 

Yuta also sat up and turned on the little light above the bed, he looked down at his hands in his lap, his bangs falling over his eyes, “I want to.” Yuta fiddled with his hands, “But I don’t know if you want to…”

 

“Why do you think I don’t want to?” The confusion in Johnny’s voice thick, “I literally carried you up the stairs, Yuta.”

 

“You just sounded a bit sarcastic, my mind began to fill with doubt.”

 

“I sounded a bit sarcastic because of the way we were cuddling.”

 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Yuta looked up to catch Johnny’s eyes, he saw that Johnny’s ears were getting red. “Wait. We were spooning.” Yuta put his hand onto his chin in a thinking manner, but he snapped his fingers together once he got the answer, “You want to be the little spoon!” Yuta said a little too loud.

 

“What! No!” But when Johnny looked away from Yuta, he knew he was right.

 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yuta began to lie down again with his face in Johnny’s direction, “I don’t mind being the big spoon for one time, or more times to come.”

 

With those words, Johnny began to lie down with his back facing Yuta. Yuta pushed himself a little bit more up the pillow before he wrapped his arm around Johnny’s chest and buried his face into his back.

 

“Goodnight, Johnny.” Yuta sighed happily.

 

“Goodnight, Yuta.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Yuta’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around, he didn’t remember falling asleep in his room the night before, but one thing he remembers was the arm that was around his waist. Only now the arm nor the person was there, Yuta sat up and turned around to see that the place next to him was indeed empty.

 

He sat up way too quickly for his body’s liking because his head began to protest against the movement, Yuta’s hands shot up to his head in hopes that it would stop the throbbing pain. He sat like that on his bed for a couple of minutes before the pain faded away a little, he was finally able to turn his head slowly.

 

Yuta found a glass of water and two painkillers on his nightstand, he smiled to himself before grabbing everything and swallowing the two pills. He chugged down the rest of the water and stood up, his legs feeling a bit cold. But once he looked down he saw what the reason was, he was wearing shorts instead of his normal sweatpants he wears to sleep. The t-shirt he had on was hanging loosely from his body, the familiar cologne scent made its way into Yuta’s airways. 

 

With the empty glass still in his hand, Yuta went down the stairs of the dormitory, it has been a few months since that one day Yuta got caught waiting for Johnny and since then the other members have stopped teasing him. He and Johnny have gone out on dates whenever they could, Yuta joined Johnny and Jaehyun when they went to do their radio show multiple times, the cuddles at night went on. Last month they finally made it offical when Yuta asked Johnny on one of their late night cuddle sessions, of course, Yuta tried to run away before he could hear the answer.

 

But last night they partied at a club because the company annouched that they would have their own tour, which is why Yuta can hardly remember anything. He walked into the living room his mind still a little hazy but he made it to the kitchen were he was hit with the most amazing smell. 

 

He placed his empty glass down and walked towards the person behind the stove, he snaked his arms around the person’s waist and leaned his head against their back.

 

“Goodmorning, Mr. Snuggles.” Yuta said with a smile on his face as he heard Johnny’s laughter fill his ears.

 

“Goodmorning, Teddy Bear.” Johnny pulled Yuta’s arms away from his waist so that he could turn around, once he did Yuta attached himself onto Johnny again, who let out another laugh and kissed the top of Yuta’s now blondish/silver hair.

 

“You two now have nicknames for each other?” A voice interrupted their lovely morning exchange, “Gross.”

 

Yuta tensed in Johnny’s arms and looked at the person that spoke up. It was Taeyong who was leaning against the counter, a smirk was plastered on his face.

 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked, everyone knows it already.” Taeyong said before he turned around to cut up more slices of bananas, “Like everyone now knows you two are dating. It took you two a bit too long though.”

 

Yuta looked up at Johnny with wide eyes, “They know?” Johnny nodded in response, “But how?”

 

“You basically screamed it at the top of your lungs, my dear.”

 

Yuta felt the heat rise in his face, “I did what?!” He jumped out of Johnny’s arms to rest his back against the kitchen island.

 

“Not in that kind of way!!” Johnny reassured, it calmed Yuta down a bit and Taeyong snickered loudly by himself, “You got up on the table at the club and screamed it for our whole group to hear.”

 

“How did they react?”

 

“We all just cheered in response.” Taeyong said as he threw away the peels of the bananas. “Why are you making it sound like the world is ending?”

 

Yuta perked up at that, “But my world isn’t ending.”

 

“It isn’t? It sure sounded like that.” Johnny responded, he turned back around from looking at the pan which had pancakes baking in it.

 

“No, my world is right there.” Yuta said pointing at Johnny, which caused Taeyong to cringe.

 

Johnny gasped and put a hand on his heart, “Bro!”

 

“Bro!” Yuta responded as enthausiastically as possible, trying to hold in his laughter.

 

“Please just stick to the nicknames, using ‘bro’ is just way worse.” Taeyong complained.

 

Yuta and Johnny looked at each other at the same time and smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Mr. Snuggles!”

 

“Teddy Bear!” 

 

Both of them laughed as Yuta fell into Johnny’s arms again, Yuta looked up at Johnny and pulled the taller down by the collar of his shirt. His lips made contact with Johnny’s and even though it was already the hunderdth time they kissed, it still made the hairs in Yuta’s neck stand up and cause chills to run through his veins, it made his heart beat faster and it made his mind fall more in love with the person in front of him.

 

“I love you, Johnny.”

 

“I love you too, Yuta.”

 

“I love me too.”

 

“Shut up, Taeyong!” Yuta chased the leader around in the kitchen and all Johnny could do was laugh.

 

He chose a great person to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! if you want to say something don't be afraid to do it with a comment or say it to me on twitter or on cc!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/risingsun_xuxi)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnnyluvr420)


End file.
